Kona vs Kaito Kid
by Metantei Konan
Summary: What do you want! Kona glared at him. He smiled and said "You" FEM!Conan/ Shinichi
1. Surprise surprise

Kona looked around even though it was Kaito Kid's heist night she sang a song to help her clear her mind. She decided Cascada's Ready Or Not song will do.

_"What is my destination?_

_Spinning so fast I can't slow down_  
_I lose my head when you're around, yeah_

_Don't tell me to run away from this_  
_Cause you've got the love I can't resist_  
_How can I breathe?_  
_How should I feel?_  
_Holding me back_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_  
_Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Take your chance boy, ready or not_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_  
_Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not_

_Take your chance boy, ready or not_

_Longing for inspiration_  
_Somehow you turn me inside out_  
_I need an explanation now, right now_

_Don't tell me to run away from this_  
_Cause you've got the love I can't resist_  
_How can I breathe?_  
_How should I feel?_  
_Holding me back_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_  
_Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Take your chance boy, ready or not_  
_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_  
_Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not_

_Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me_  
_Makes me want to be somebody I'm not_  
_Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me_

_Take your chance boy ready, ready or not"_

Kaito Kid heard this song and how awesome she sang it. After she was done, he smiled and said, "Nice song Tantei-chan but if you wanted me to listen to your lovely voice all you have to do was ask me."


	2. Ace marks the spot

She was shocked for a moment and got out her stun gun wrist watch. He dodged it easily and came so close to her, that she was distracted for a second or two. KID smirked. "You're so cute in this child body metantei-chan!" And he lifted her child body hugged it and lifted her again. Flustered, she kicked his face. "Take that baka KID!" KID groaned on the floor with a nosebleed. She took the gem he stolen and left him there. Man that was too harsh she took out her backpack and gave him a first aid kit. _Pat, pat._ Wow, he' unconscious. I really did a number in him. And when she sees his face, so close, she blushed. Damn I'm blushing at his looks. What's wrong with me? I better get going then. She thought to herself and quickly left.

The next week there was a riddle from KID himself. This one was a riddle.

Kings and queens may cling to power  
and the jester's got his call  
But, as you may all discover,  
the common one outranks them all

Kaitou Kid *doodle*

That's easy it's the ace because the ace is common but what does that have to do with anything.

Ring-ring

Hmm. The phone. She picked it up! "Oi, Kudo, did ya see the note by KID on the newspaper" Kona had a dull expression on her face what does this idiot want now?

"Yeah Hattori, I did so what about it?"

"It's easy any one even the cops got it. But besides that I'm coming to Tokyo today! Isn't that great!"(^_^)

"Hell no."

"You are so cold."

Kona hung up on Hattori. Thank goodness. (-_-).

Later on that day. (After making Kogoro sober with nine beers and a Yoko Okino show they finally made it.)(Damn that drunk dobe)

"He is will be caught today I feel it in my guts!" Ginzo Nekamori said.

You always think that and when you don't get him you throw a rant. (-_-) Kona thought. She sighed. Hattori walked to Kona and Ran with Kazuha.

"Yo Kudo" Hattori said and Kona glared at him. "Yo, Kona! Sorry I just miss Kudo so much and I just wanted to show her how much better I am then her, by solving this case! " Kazuha shot suspicious daggers at him, while Ran glared and him with anger.(Ran is a guy by the way). Heji said looking at his watch. "Well any way the heist is in

5…

4…

3…

2…

1."

"Ladies and gentlemen! For this heist I shall claim a temporary assistant. Any volunteers!" KID said with a cocky grin. There was a puff of smoke everywhere. Girls were screaming their heads off to be an assistant. Even the female officers try contain there excitement. (_) It was more pathetic every minute. Everyone wanted to be his assistant. What do they see in that guy? Kona thought. Kona tried to see through the smoke trying to stun KID with her watch. Then someone grabbed her arm.

"Darn" she was about to call Ran. Hopefully Ran would do a bigger job than she did to KID.

"Relax, it's me" it was Hattori, the real him. Yokatta .Kona thought relived. (This means thank goodness by the way)

"Where's KID?" Kona asked "He disappeared" Hattori said. " but I came to see if you were alright though."

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Kona asked.

"No reason." Hattori said. Looking away and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What bugs me, Kona said. "Is his assistant. Who will it be?" "That is what I wish I knew." Kona said doing her signature thinking pose.

Wait a minute ace… Hattori and Kona thought. "An ace detective a one who solves cases and outranks all criminals!"

Hattori tried to grab Kona's arm. But…

The next minute she was pulled onto the ceiling and into Kaito KID's arm sack style.

"Be careful what you wish for metantei-chan" KID said as he pulled out a bug. KID! Kona thought. She saw Hattori and the police running up the stairs. Also a helicopter came toward them. Thank goodness she had Hattori's hat on which he lend with all the cameras for KID's show. "Now that I have an assistant, my trick will be complete!" KID said.


End file.
